Scars of Your Love
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: New Chapter: Kurt (and Adam) are both aware of the fact that Blaine makes fabulously bad choices when he's drunk. Now, if only Blaine was aware of this little fact, everyone else's lives probably would be better (or at least contain slightly less drama). (Still not Blaine!friendly.)
1. When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)

Title: When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)  
Author: Moonfairyhime  
Rating: PG-13/Teen  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Kadam (Kurt/Adam)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Quiet Riot's "Cum on Feel the Noize."  
Summary: Blaine has a Plan to get Kurt Hummel back. And step number 3 is joining Adam's Apples. (Or: a fic in which Blaine is a delusional moron who thinks Kurt should be his boyfriend)  
Notes: Blaine's point of view; not Blaine friendly (in fact, I think of this fondly as a Blaine satire). Assumes Blaine graduates and gets into NYADA. Also, has a little bit of head canon in it which is that Adam's Apples nickname each other names of Apples (e.g. Golden Delicious or Granny Smith). Kurt's nickname is "Honeycrisp." Yes, I legit looked into types of apples for a fanfic. Title from the Proclaimer's "I'm Gonna Be."

* * *

Blaine paused as he heard the music blaring out of the auditorium. Although he had been told that joining Adam's Apples was a way to instantly give him negative popularity points (mostly by Rachel, who kept muttering about "midnight madness" and "sycophants"), Kurt was in it. And if Kurt was in it, then he had to join. After all, this year was all about getting Kurt Hummel back as his boyfriend. So what if Kurt was apparently "in a relationship with Adam Crawford" (this fact was brought to Blaine's attention every time he checked Kurt's Facebook page. Which was hourly. He even had an alarm set to remind him to check it). He and Kurt were meant to be together and Kurt's fling with this man would soon come to an end. Blaine had a Plan and everything.

It was a simple five step plan. Step number 1: get into NYADA and move to NYC. This had been easily completed. Step number 2 had not been so easily completed. Originally, step number 2 had been to live with Kurt. Blaine had expected an invitation from Kurt to come and live with him in the loft. However, when the expected invitation never came, Blaine figured that, since Kurt was already living with Rachel and Santana, the last thing the loft needed was another diva (after all, guys can be divas too). So, step number 2 changed from living with Kurt to living in the same neighborhood as Kurt. He found an apartment on the cheap (both in price and building materials), and moved in.

And now Blaine was on step number 3: get involved in the same things as Kurt at NYADA. This led directly to step number 4: remind Kurt why Blaine is a better boyfriend than some dude named Adam. All Blaine knew about Adam was that he was involved, somehow, with the Adam's Apples. Joining the Apples gave Blaine two advantages in his Master Plan for getting Kurt back: 1) it allowed him to spend time with Kurt, and 2) he got to spy on the competition.

Step number 5, the last and final step, was to comfort Kurt after the inevitable break up with Adam once Kurt was reminded of how awesome of a boyfriend Blaine can be. And by "comfort" Blaine meant "sex it up like no tomorrow." And, during the morning after, Blaine would convince Kurt how perfect the two of them are together and Kurt would agree, and the two would happily be dating again.

So, here he was heading down to the auditorium for the introductory meeting/audition for the Apples. He was early for the first meeting, but he wanted to use the time to talk to Kurt and to get advice from him on how to ace his audition. Not only would this endear him to Kurt, but it would also promise Blaine a spot in the Apples. After all, if Kurt's Facebook was anything to go by, the other Apples adored Kurt (although, seriously, someone needed to explain to Blaine why they all called Kurt "Honeycrisp"), and Blaine figured that if he was in with Kurt, then he was in with the Apples.

He peaked into the room as the door was only open a crack. Quiet Riot's "Cum on Feel the Noize" was playing. A couple of boys and girls were head banging together, while two more were tangoing across the stage. Two more were sitting on the floor drumming to the beat while a girl standing next to them was doing playing an air guitar. Another pair was dancing spastically, grinning as they belted out the lyrics. Kurt himself was on top of a table in the middle of the stage dancing with the boy next to him. Blaine noted the blond hair and the proximity to Kurt, and knew at once that he was finally seeing Adam in the flesh (as opposed to seeing Adam in all of the pictures he was in on Kurt's Facebook).

The leads of the song were easily being passed between all of the singers, shocking Blaine with how easily the group shared solos. Although some people were not the best singers Blaine had ever heard, the group looked to be having a blast. As the song made it back to the chorus after the guitar solo, it was Kurt's turn to lead. He and Adam clapped along with the beat of the song:

_Cum on feel the noise_  
_Girls, rock your boys_  
_Let's get wild, wild wild!_

_Cum on feel the noise_  
_Girls, rock your boys_  
_Let's get wild, wild wild!_

Blaine internally winced. While he didn't sound horrible, the song really wasn't in Kurt's wheelhouse. Adam, however, looked at Kurt with a wide smile on the face, twirling the younger man around once he finished his solo. The Apples finished the song, all of them grinning at their rendition of the classic rock song.

"I think that went well," a redhead said.

Adam jumped off the table. "Absolutely. It was smashing."

Kurt sat down on the table and quirked at eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You think everything is smashing."

"No, love. Just anything you're involved in." Adam held his arms up to Kurt. Kurt placed his hands on Adam's shoulders and allowed the British man to lift him off the table. However, he didn't place Kurt back on the floor. Instead, Kurt's legs wrapped around Adam's waist and the blond man leaned in for a kiss, which Kurt eagerly gave.

The other Apples paid the couple no mind, instead, turning to each other and talking about the song. Adam placed Kurt on the floor, though he didn't let go of the younger man. "Alright, guys, let's get ready for the first official meeting of Adam's Apples."

As Blaine watched the Apples quickly clean up the stage, moving tables, random pieces of scenery, and each other's belongings out of the way, he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt and Adam. The two moved perfectly in sync, and kept giving the other little smiles. The other Apples, Blaine noted, were not even fazed by the occasional kiss the two shared, and no one even so much as blinked when Adam slapped Kurt's ass when Kurt sashayed off stage for something. As the Apples sat down on the stage to wait for the potential new members to arrive, debating between each other who was going to say what at the meeting, a space was left for Kurt to sit next to Adam. No words or looks were exchanged, no demands made for this empty spot to be left for the missing boy. Kurt sat down next to Adam and the other man put his hand on Kurt's leg and the two gave each other besotted grins. Adam glanced at his watch and nodded to a girl with a mohwak. She started to walk towards the doors, ready to let the newcomers in.

Blaine turned away from the door, leaning up against the wall. He slid to the ground, watching as a small group of freshmen entered the auditorium. As his well-made Plan to get Kurt back as his boyfriend died a fiery death in the face of the familiarity between not only Kurt and Adam, but the couple and the Apples, Blaine could only summon one word to explain all of his new feelings about the entire situation. "Fuck."


	2. Run and Hide Your Crazy

Title: Run and Hide Your Crazy  
Author: Moonfairyhime  
Rating: T  
Summary: Adam's Apples protect their own. (Or a series of snapshots of Blaine's life at NYADA as he tries to ignore the fact that Kurt and Adam have become Kadam.)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Series: Part 2 of the "Scars of Your Love" series.  
Notes: Sequel to "When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)". Still not Blaine friendly. Still using apple names for the names of people in Adam's Apples (and, since we don't know what any of their names actually are, yay for head canon actually being useful!). Title from Miranda Lambert's song "Mama's Broken Heart."

* * *

Overall, Adam was pleased with the four new members to Adam's Apples. Three of the freshmen were simply delightful. They fit into the group well, and all of the older members seemed to like them.

And then there was Blaine. Adam had let the younger man join the group, as even he could not deny that Blaine was talented. However, Blaine had yet to really find a home in the Apples. Although the new members joined six weeks ago, Blaine seemed no closer to becoming a true member of the Apples today than he had on the first day they had all practiced together. Even now, with practice over, the three of the newest members were hanging out with some of the older members, laughing like they had been with the group for years, not weeks. Blaine, meanwhile, was just hanging all over Kurt, who was starting to look a little annoyed with his ex.

"So, seriously, Adam, why did you let Hairgel Hobbit join the group? I mean, the other three freshies are adorbs, but I still don't get why you let him in."

Adam turned and looked at Gwen, whose Apple name was Red Delicious. "This must be a serious conversation, Gwen. You didn't call me GoldRush."

"Adam."

"Gwen, he's a good singer. He's got talent. And…" Adam trailed off, watching Blaine talk to Kurt.

Gwen picked up where Adam trailed off. "And you know he wants his ex back, who you're currently dating and really rather smitten with. Letting him into the Apples means you can keep an eye on him."

Adam grinned as Kurt walked towards him and Gwen, leaving a clearly annoyed Blaine behind. "Got it in one. "

"Got what?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, love." Adam said, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, loosely holding the countertenor. Adam tilted his head, noticing the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Adam." Adam squeezed Kurt's waist harder and the shorter man sighed. "It's just… Blaine asked me what my audition was like. I told him I really didn't audition; you saw my performance at the Winter Showcase and loved it enough that you asked me to join. I don't think he believed me. He asked me what I could possibly sing that would be good enough to get me into the group without an audition. He doesn't understand why I didn't have to audition since he had to."

Gwen snorted. "Considering the fact that he auditioned with Jason Mraz's 'I Won't Give Up', I thought he was auditioning to join Creeper's Anonymous, not Adam's Apples. I have other comments about it, but most of them aren't fit for polite company. Trust me, Honeycrisp, you more than earned your spot here."

"Oh, love, Gwen's right. You know your performance was breathtaking. And you know what?"

"What, Adam?"

"Every time I see you or hear you sing, you take my breath away again." Adam smiled at him and leaned down to kiss the younger man.

Kurt eagerly returned the kiss. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, as always. Now, come with me, darling. I want to talk to you about something."

Gwen, silently observing the conversation, sighed as she watched the lovebirds walk away, arms wrapped securely around each other's waists. Seriously, they were ridiculous.

And they belonged to the Apples. And Blaine Anderson was not going to play games with either of those boys. Those boys were in love and Blaine Anderson was going to leave them the fuck alone.

She and the other Apples would see to it.

* * *

Kurt grinned at his phone as he read Adam's text, which had some suggestions of things for them to do tomorrow afternoon. He eagerly responded to his boyfriend, before slipping his phone into his bag. As long as he had no more interruptions, he should be able to review his notes before the test in his History of Broadway class.

"Kurt, there you are!"

_Damn_. Kurt looked up at the sky, asking a God he didn't believe in what exactly he ever did to deserve this.

Right. He didn't believe. That would probably be a good reason.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you doing?"

"Good. Hey, I wanted to ask you a question about the Apples."

Kurt hummed to prove he was listening though he was intently staring at his notes, hoping Blaine would be able to get a clue for a change.

Blaine continued on, ignoring the fact that Kurt was trying to study. "How come all of the Apples call you 'Honeycrisp'? I've heard some of them call Adam 'GoldRush'. And the one that looks like a missing Weasley brother is called 'Granny Smith.' I don't understand what's going on."

Kurt sighed and kissed goodbye to studying before his test. "It's just their way of showing affection, I guess. Everyone in the group gets nicknamed after a type of apple, like Honeycrisp or GoldRush, and to be annoying, the other Apples like to call you by whatever name they give you pretty much any time they see you. They also like to shout it across campus whenever they get the chance just because they can. It's just how you know you're a part of the group."

"Then how come I don't have a nickname?"

"Oh?" Kurt asked, dreading where this was going. Kurt had really hoped that this would just be one more thing that Blaine hadn't noticed.

"I've been in the group for six weeks now, and I overheard a conversation between the missing Weasley brother and Amelia, another freshman who got in with me, the other day. He called her 'Elstar,' which I guess is the name of another apple. But whenever anyone in the group talks to me, they always call me 'Blaine.'"

"Well, it is your name."

"I know that, silly. But I want an apple name like everyone else." Blaine started to pout and Kurt decided that he really didn't feel like dealing with this today.

Kurt packed his stuff up and stood up. "I don't know what to tell you, Blaine. Just… give it time. It'll come if it's meant to be. Now, I have to get to class."

As Kurt walked away, Blaine heard someone yell out: "HEY, HONEYCRISP!"

Kurt waved in the direction that the voice came from. "Go to class, Granny Smith!"

* * *

"Um, I have a suggestion."

All of the other Apples sighed internally. They were in the middle of rehearsal, and this was the third time tonight that Blaine had interrupted said rehearsal.

"Yes, Blaine?" Adam said, smile still on his face though the tone of voice told the Apples that even Adam's infinite amount of patience was finally being tested.

"I just think that this number would be better if maybe I took the lead for the chorus and had everyone else do some 'oohhhhss' and 'aaahhs.' And I could do a really great dance move or two, instead of us doing everything in sync."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Blaine," Adam said, a smile pasted on to his face, "But, I think we should do the chorus as a group. I think it sounds bloody fantastic when you all harmonize on it."

"I'm sure it does, but I still think that it could sound better if I-"

"Okay, that's it!" Red Delicious turned around and glared at Blaine. "Listen here, Hairgel Hobbit. This group is not called 'Blaine's Bananas.' It's called 'Adam's Apples'. Therefore, we listen to Adam. If Adam says do a hop, jump, and touch your butt, you hop, jump, and touch your butt. If Adam says to blend better in the second chorus, you blend better in the second chorus. If Adam says to jump off the table and then go wash his car, you better damn well jump off the freaking table and go wash his freaking car! Am I clear?"

Blaine, his eyes wide, nodded.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Red Delicious turned back around and smiled sweetly at Adam. "Go on."

Adam blinked a few times and nodded. "Right then. I was thinking for the chorus of "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" you should all wave your arms like this and then you could do this…"

Blaine watched as the other Apples, including the other freshmen who joined with him, easily pick up and copy the other man's movements, all with smiles on their faces. The group ran through the number one more time. However, throughout the entire song, all Blaine could wonder is what he ever did to the other members of the group to make them so annoyed with him. He was only offering suggestions on how to improve the number.

"All right, guys, that's it for the night. See you next week!" Adam's voice broke Blaine from his thoughts. "Oh, and Blaine?"

Blaine turned and looked at Adam. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I don't own a car, so you won't have to wash one any time soon. And sorry about Red D… She can get a little crazy."

"Adam, you ready to go?" Kurt asked, from where he was packing up his stuff.

"Whenever you are, love. Which reminds me, we need to finish our discussion from earlier."

Kurt walked over to Adam and Blaine, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. His black yoga pants stretched deliciously over his ass, and Adam frowned when he noticed Blaine also staring at Kurt's ass. Adam wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading his boyfriend from the room. And if his hand slipped a little lower, well, Kurt wasn't complaining.

Blaine turned away from the couple leaving the room. He gathered his stuff, and said good night to the other Apples.

Unbeknownst to the trio, two other Apples had watched the entire scene unfold. Granny Smith turned to Red Delicious. "I see what you mean, Red D. We're going to Defcon 2. I'll spread the word."

* * *

Red Delicious smiled as she caught sight of Kurt and Adam sitting together in the student union. Kurt was sitting in Adam's lap and the two appeared completely unaware that there was anyone else in the world. She knew that this was the only time on Wednesdays that their schedules really aligned. Adam had graduated from NYADA in May, but when a faculty member quit right before the fall semester began, he was asked to teach a freshman intro class. This had worked out in Adam's favor as it also allowed him to become the faculty sponsor for the Apples. On top of that, he had recently been cast in a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Although his role was a minor one, Adam was still required to be at the theatre almost every night. Between that and Kurt's crazy schedule since he had gone back to working part time at , the couple was still trying to figure out when they could see each other outside of Adam's Apple practices.

"Hey, Gwen!"

Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit. _"Hey Blaine. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Kurt, have you seen him?"

Gwen nearly panicked. There was no way in hell she was going to let Hairgel Hobbit interrupt Kurt and Adam's time together, but there was no way she could keep them out of Blaine's sight for much longer. The union wasn't that big. "Um. Not recently. Is it something I can help you with?"

"Not really, just had a couple questions I wanted to ask him about an assignment. I think I did it right, but I know he had the class last semester, and I wanted his opinion."

"Oh, maybe I can help you." Gwen desperately started looking around for another Apple and she nearly grinned in triumph when she saw McIntosh and Bundy's Ringwood Red walking together. She quickly texted them ("SOS. hobbit warning. kadam at your 3 o'clock") and had to stop herself from doing a fist pump when the two Apples did a quick turnabout and walked over to Kurt and Adam, successfully blocking the couple from both her and Blaine's view.

"No, that's okay. I just really wanted to talk to Kurt about it. Thanks anyhow. See you later!" With a jaunty wave, Blaine walked out of the union.

Gwen waited a minute until she was sure that he was gone. She then texted McIntosh and Bundy's Ringwood Red the all clear signal ("it's over now, the music of the night"). The two bid adieu to Kurt and Adam, heading off to their original destination. Once she was sure that Kurt and Adam were in their own little world again, Gwen broke down and did a victory dance in the middle of the student union. Since she was in a performing arts school, no one looked twice. In fact, a couple of other students joined in.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt was sitting in the hallway, going over his script for his Intro to Scriptwriting class. He was so close to finishing it; he just needed five more minutes of quiet. And then he could go back to pondering Adam's proposition.

"Hola, Honeycrisp!" Red Delicious's voice rang out.

"Seriously, World. I couldn't have five more minutes?" Kurt asked of no one in particular.

Red Delicious tilted her head sideways. "You okay, Honeycrisp? You and GoldRush seemed a little off when I saw the two of you yesterday."

Kurt closed his notebook with a sigh. "Yes. No. Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Well, that was an answer ringing with a positive endorsement."

"Adam asked me to move in with him." Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I didn't mean to blurt that out."

Red Delicious just shook her head, used to her boys. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I'd think about it. But I just don't know. I think maybe we could be moving too fast. But we've been dating for like eight months, and we spend so much time together. And, with our crazy schedules this semester, I don't get to see him nearly enough, so this would be a great way to see more of him. So there's that. I know he gets me, and he supports me. But what if moving in screws everything up? What if all of my clothes don't fit in his closet? It could be a metaphor that I don't actually fit in his life and…"

"Woah! Honeycrisp, I think maybe you're over thinking all of this."

"Do you think so?" Kurt looked bashful all of a sudden. "Adam told me that if I move in, we could get a kitten, a cute little thing to keep me company on the nights he's working at the theatre. She'll have green eyes and we're going to name her Elphaba. He even volunteered to get all the pet off of my clothes every morning before I leave, because he knows how I feel about my clothes."

"That's not gay or anything."

"Shut up."

"But the fact that you're using the words 'we're going to name her' tells me something. Means your heart has made a decision that your head hasn't accepted yet."

Kurt shrugged a shoulder in answer.

"Let's change the subject. How's having your ex at NYADA going for you?"

Kurt gave Red Delicious a Look. "Fine. He spent thirty minutes the other day telling me how lonely he was in his apartment and how he was thinking of trying to find some people to live with next semester. But he's worried about the fact that he probably won't know these people too well and, to be honest, I tuned him out after a while because I'm so tired of hearing about his living situation. He made a point of telling me that his lease expires in December, since he only has a 6 month lease on his apartment."

"I didn't think those existed."

"When you're Blaine Anderson, things like this just happen. You learn to not question it when you spend enough time around him." Kurt's smile was very bitter.

Red Delicious frowned at the bitterness in Kurt's voice. Seems like she and the other Apples may have to go to Defcon 3 in order to get Blaine out of Kurt's life. "Well, I'm assuming he's friends with the other two you live with. Seems to me that if you move out, he can move in. Solves everyone's problem, really. He doesn't have to live alone anymore and gets to move into an apartment with other people he already knows. Your two friends don't have to worry about rent or utilities if you move out, because Blaine will be moving in. And you'll get a cute cat named Elphaba out of the deal." _And_, Red Delicious added to herself, _Adam gets you away from Blaine_.

"Maybe, we'll see." Kurt glanced down at his cell phone. "Shit!"

"That's not the reaction I usually get out of you."

Kurt looked up and suddenly smiled. "Adam!"

"Much better, love."

Kurt held up his hands and Adam helped him off the group. "Sorry, Adam. I have to get to class. Thanks for listening, Red D." With a quick kiss goodbye to Adam, Kurt was gone.

Red Delicious turned to Adam as Adam watched Kurt walk away. "So, you asked Honeycrisp to move in with you?"

"Well, I've got space in my flat. And Kurt's always complaining about the two girls he lives with, so I thought it'd be good for everyone."

"And I'm sure Blaine sniffing around Kurt like a dog in heat has nothing to do with it."

"Absolutely not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Red Delicious gave Adam a Look.

Adam shook his head. "Learned that look from Kurt, did you?"

"Hush. You haven't answered my question."

Adam looked thoughtful. "Yes and no. I absolutely adore Kurt, and I know that he has no interest in getting back together with that bloody wanker. But I can't ignore that they do have a past together, one that the wanker seems hellbent on re-creating, regardless of how Kurt may feel about it. There's a ton of Issues between Kurt and his friends and between Kurt and the wanker. All I want is for Kurt to be happy, and I think him moving in with me could help him be happier. I know it would make me happier."

"You know that these are things you should be talking to Kurt about, not me."

"And we do talk about those things. And other things. A lot. But, since you seem so invested in our relationship, I figured I'd share," Adam grinned at the other Apple. "And don't think for a minute I don't know about the Apples' plan regarding the wanker."

Red Delicious grinned, reminding Adam of a shark he had once seen in a zoo. "And what, pray tell, is this plan you speak of?"

"I refuse to speak of it. This way, should Kurt find out and finally call you on everything, I can claim plausible deniability."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt knows what's going on and is just really amused by it all."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all if that were true."

* * *

Three days later, Kurt was, once again, sitting in a hallway and reviewing the sheet music for the song he was covering in his next class.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh my God. Or somebody's God. Is there some sort of universal sign that lets everyone know when I'm working on something? Why can't everyone's insanity just leave me alone when I have stuff to do?"

Blaine titled his head sideways, looking like a confused puppy. "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked his ex-boyfriend. Although he once thought the confused puppy look was endearing, now all Kurt wanted to do when he saw it was smack the other boy upside the head.

Kurt shook his head and offered Blaine a tentative smile. "Never mind. What's up?"

"Not much. I was trying to get some studying done at my apartment, but it was too quiet. Thought I'd come here instead. See if you wanted to get some coffee."

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes and wondered when Blaine would get a clue and realize that Kurt was happy with Adam.

And, suddenly, Kurt was Done. Done with Blaine's not-so-subtle attempts to woo Kurt. Done with being woken up by Rachel and Santana yelling at each other. Or, worse, singing at each other. Done with just texting Adam whenever he wanted his boyfriend because they were both at their respective apartments.

"You know what, Blaine?" Kurt said, smiling. And, if Blaine was anywhere near Adam's level of astuteness, he would have been terribly afraid of that smile. "Maybe you should move into the loft during the Christmas break."

Blaine's eager response almost made Kurt cackle with glee. "Really, Kurt? But I thought you said that the loft is already overcrowded."

"Oh, it is. But someone is moving out soon, so there will be plenty of room for you."

"Really, who?"

Kurt stood up, grabbing his bag. He gave Blaine a smile as he started to walk away. "Me."


	3. I Expected Drama (But You Stayed)

Title: I Expected Drama (But You Stayed)  
Author: Moonfairyhime  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Summary: Adam first heard Kurt sing at the Winter Showcase, when the slender countertenor took his breath away. He never realized how much drama Kurt was going to bring into his life, or how okay with it all he'd be.  
Series: Part 3 of the "Scars of Your Love" series  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_ or any of the songs in this piece.  
Notes: This is a look at the "Scars of Your Love" series from Adam's perspective. Time jumps ahoy – starts at the Winter Showcase, and ends the summer before "When I Wake Up" begins. Still not Blaine friendly. Still using apple names for the names of people in Adam's Apples. Title from Taylor Swift's song "Stay Stay Stay."

* * *

Adam originally had had no plans of attending the Winter Showcase. He had gone during his freshman year, and hadn't been too impressed with what he had seen. However, he had a free night and some free time, so this year, he decided to go. After all, he was a senior and it was the last time he would be able to enjoy the performance as a NYADA student. And, Adam could admit to his own conscience, he was a little bitter about never receiving a golden ticket. So, by going, he could silently mock the other singers and imagine how he could sing the song better.

He was shocked when Carmen announced that someone would actually be auditioning for NYADA at the performance – usually the showcase was the sacred ground of the talented and favored. He scanned the audience for this "Kurt Hummel," and raised his eyebrow when he noticed a slender young man freaking out in his seat. So, this was Kurt Hummel. He watched as Kurt left the auditorium in a panic with a girl who had sang earlier – Rachel Legume or something like that – and Adam settled back in his seat. This performance should be interesting.

Kurt came back in, and offered the audience a tentative smile. As he opened his mouth and began to sing, Adam felt his jaw drop. He had never heard anything so breathtaking. As Kurt finished the song, two thoughts passed through Adam's mind:

He wanted to know this boy better, and he needed to get him to join the Apples.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Kurt?" Adam asked Red Delicious, after another successful Apples practice. After three weeks, the countertenor was, in Adam's opinion, fitting in perfectly.

"Who?"

"Kurt. Our newest member?" At Red Delicious' look, Adam elaborated. "He's tall, slender… Has an amazing voice?"

"Oh, you mean Honeycrisp?" Red Delicious smiled at Adam.

"You named him already? That's bloody fantastic!" Adam's smile was almost blinding.

"What can I say? I like the kid, and so do the other Apples."

"Why 'Honeycrisp'?"

"Well, why not? Honeycrisp apples are sweet, which Kurt can certainly be. Honeycrisp apples are also known for their crispiness and crunchiness, which if I were to give apple qualities to humans, I would say that it means being bitchy. Which that boy can certainly be."

"Very nice. I'm still surprised that you named him so quickly."

"Like I said: we like the kid. Although, I'm pretty sure you like him more than we do." Red Delicious eyed Adam. "Look, GoldRush. Just be careful. He's a good one, but he's got some baggage."

"Maybe I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine."

"And maybe you shouldn't quote _RENT_ at a performing arts school." Red Delicious sighed. "Just… promise me you'll take care of yourself. You're both good people, and I think a relationship between the two of you could be great, but he's young and you're, well, you."

"I'll be careful. Besides, Red Delicious, we're just friends. Now Honeycrisp and I are off for some coffee. Have a good night!"

Red Delicious watched Adam and Kurt leave together, both of them smiling. "I just hope, for both of your sakes, that this ends well."

* * *

Adam grinned as he saw Kurt walking through a throng of people at the airport; he had promised Kurt he would pick him up from the airport when Kurt returned from Lima. Kurt smiled when he saw Adam, but his smile seemed a little sad. Adam opened his arms up for a hug, but Kurt just shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Adam."

Adam felt his heart stop. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shook his head. "Can we please, please not do this here? Maybe back at your apartment?"

"Of course, Kurt." Kurt looked shocked at Adam's easy acquiescence, but Adam didn't say a word. Instead, he put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and gently guided the younger man towards the exit

* * *

In his apartment, Adam made himself and Kurt a cup of tea. Kurt was curled into the corner of the couch, making himself as small as possible. Adam handed Kurt his tea and then sat down next to the boy. "All right, Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I am so, so sorry."

"Kurt, what do you have to be sorry for? Please, just tell me." Adam said. "You're starting to scare me."

"I saw my ex at the wedding. We had sex." Kurt said, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I know we're sort of dating, but I was just so caught up in everything and weddings can be so magical and I really don't know what I was thinking… And, Adam, please, say something."

Adam suddenly felt cold. Although he was upset, this was Kurt, and he wanted to hear him out, to have the entire situation explained. "You had sex with your ex. Are you back together with him?"

"No! I told him we were just friends. After we did it, I realized that it really didn't mean anything to me," Kurt said, tears slowly falling. "It's just… I was in Lima and it felt like that was what everyone was expecting me to do: hook up with Blaine. And it's just so hard to say no to him, and he usually doesn't listen even if you do say no-"

"Stop right there, Kurt." Adam said, going cold for another reason. "You've told him 'no' before to sex and he didn't listen?"

"Almost. I mean, I stopped him and-" Kurt stopped himself, shaking his head. "That isn't the point. I am so sorry, Adam. We were working on something wonderful and I ruined it."

"I won't lie to you, Kurt. I am a little hurt by what you've done," Adam said, staring at the boy who was still curled up in a small ball, "But I'm not angry at you. I appreciate you being honest with me and telling me about this."

Kurt offered Adam a watery smile. "What now?"

"What do you want to do?"

Kurt looked confused. "What do you mean? Why are you giving me a choice?"

Adam sighed. This wasn't the first time that Adam truly wished that he could have a Talk with Kurt's ex. "Kurt, we're in this together. Yes, you slept with your ex, which I wish you wouldn't have done. But, at the same time, it's not like we were exclusive before you left, so you didn't cheat on me."

"So, you're not going to sing a song in front of all of the other Apples and me, calling me a cheater and letting everyone know I'm a horrible person?"

Adam looked horrified at the idea. "Of course not! Why would you ask me that?"

"It's what my ex did when I cheated on him." Kurt said, staring at the floor.

Adam grabbed Kurt's chin and forced the young man to look at him. "Kurt, I'm not your ex."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Now, Kurt, tell me what _you_ need." Adam said. "Ignore me. Ignore your ex. What do you, Kurt Hummel, need right now?"

Fresh tears gathered in Kurt's eyes. "I think I just need a little time. To figure me out. To figure us out. Please, believe me Adam, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, Kurt. And I think a little time will do us both good." Adam said, offering Kurt a smile. "Now, why don't you tell me a little more about your trip?"

* * *

Three weeks later, Adam stood on the stage that the Apples used for their practice. He grinned at the group. "Alright, ladies and gents, it is time for our first ever Manic Musical Monday. Remember, tonight is about the music. There are no winners or losers, as this isn't Midnight Madness-"

"-and, if it were, I think we could all agree to just crown me the winner right now." Kurt said. Irish Peach, sitting next to Kurt, gave him a high five.

"-this is just us enjoying music and enjoying each other. Now please remember that I said it was 'Manic Musical Monday,' which means that all of your songs should either be from a musical or a movie." Adam said. "I know some of you are doing solos, some of you are in group numbers, and some of you are performing more than once. So let's get this night started. Can I have a volunteer to go first?"

Kurt looked at Red Delicious, McIntosh, and Irish Peach. "Ladies, are you ready?"

Irish Peach nodded. "We sure are, Honeycrisp. Let's get this show on the road."

Kurt stood up. "Red D, McIntosh, Irish Peach, and I have a number we would like to perform. We just need like five minutes to get into costume."

Adam looked amused, his eyes lighting up with joy at how seriously Kurt and the three ladies were taking Manic Musical Monday. "You guys have costumes? Smashing. I think we can give you guys five minutes to get changed. Agreed?" At the nods and words of encouragement from the other Apples, the four scurried off to change.

* * *

They came back on stage, dressed in togas. The togas were clearly sheets from their beds, if the colors were anything to go with. Red D's toga had pink polka dots, Irish Peach had a green striped toga, and McIntosh's toga had Strawberry Shortcake on it. Only Kurt was wearing a solid white toga, and by the way it was fitting him, Adam would have bet money that Kurt had actually taken the time to sew himself a toga. Kurt took center stage and cleared his throat. "This number is actually dedicated to Adam. You know I express myself best in song, and I want you to know that I mean every word I'm about to sing."

Adam tilted his head as he watched the girls surround Kurt as he cued the music. As he opened his mouth to sing, Adam once again found himself drawn to the younger man and his wonderful voice.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

As the singers on the stage continued through the song, the ladies playing the part of the muses perfectly, Adam found himself completely focused on Kurt and the words that Kurt was singing. Like the countertenor had said – Adam knew that Kurt expressed himself best through music. Music made up every moment of Kurt's life; Adam could often tell what mood Kurt was in just by what song he was humming. Kurt sang songs with the same care that he used when picking words to speak. Kurt always picked words or songs that would have the greatest impact upon the recipient – something that would leave the recipient knowing exactly how Kurt felt about something.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

As the song ended, all Adam think was 'Oh, _Kurt_.'

Kurt walked off stage and towards Adam. He smiled shyly at Adam. "What do you think?"

Adam grinned back. "Oh, Kurt. It was marvelous."

"I need you to know that I really am sorry for everything. For all the misunderstandings, if you ever felt like I was leading you on, because I didn't mean to. Adam," Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears, "I am over my ex. You have to believe me. I am sorry for how long it took me to realize that, and for what I had to do to realize it. But Blaine and I, we're over. I just hope that it's not too late to try again with you."

Adam nodded. "I believe you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm not ready to love someone else, not yet. But I don't want to let you go. And, I know if you can be patient with me for a little longer, I will be ready to say it out loud."

"Then, Kurt, if you promise to not let me go, I promise to not let you go."

Kurt nodded, eagerly, and the two boys smiled at each other. Granny Smith sighed, watching all the drama unfold. He finally couldn't take it anymore and couldn't help but shout: "Oh, listen to the song, the song say kiss the boy!"

And, as Adam leaned down and kissed the younger boy, the other Apples let out whoops of joy. Red Delicious and Irish Peach high fived each other, while McIntosh collected money from the other Apples, gloating all the while about how she had won the pool.

* * *

Two weeks after the _Hercules_ number, Kurt and Adam decided to make their relationship "Facebook official." Kurt grinned as he refreshed his page and saw "in a relationship with Adam Crawford" listed in his information section. Kurt then asked Adam how long he thought it would take Blaine to call and demand an explanation. Adam replied that Blaine wouldn't be calling, as people generally weren't that insane. Kurt snorted, called Adam naïve, and then put his bet on three days.

"Why three days?"

"The first day is for shock, because he won't believe that I would dare date someone that isn't him. The second day is for him to gather allies and then sit with said allies and say that he can't believe I would cheat on him again-"

"Kurt, we've been over this. _You_ never cheated on _him_."

"You're using logic again."

"Oh, sorry."

"And said allies will comfort him, reminding him how he's the wounded party, because I went to New York and left him in Lima. Then, he'll probably have to pick a song to sing to me about how I've done him wrong and how I'm a horrible person, but I shouldn't worry because he'll forgive me."

"I really don't understand your ex."

"It's Blaine Anderson's world and he's just kind enough to let us all live in it. Anyhow, he'll call me on the third day. Wanna make a bet on it?"

"Mmm… would rather make out right now, if it's all the same to you."

"…I'm amenable to that suggestion."

And, on the third day, Adam walked into his apartment, only to hear Kurt's phone ringing: _We are never, ever, ever getting back together! We are never, ever, ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together! _

"Kurt, who the bloody hell is that ring tone for? That is one of the most annoying songs I've ever heard."

"Blaine." Kurt said, glaring at his phone as it started to ring again. _We are never, ever, ever getting back together!_ Kurt grabbed the phone, hit ignore, and then put the phone on silent.

"Ah," Adam said as he sat down next to Kurt, "That explains so much."

"You realize I won our bet." Kurt said.

"You realize we never actually made a bet? We got… distracted. "

"Think I should take the phone call?"

"Probably would be the best," Adam said. "Unless you…"

"Stop right there, Adam Crawford. I don't even want to know how you were going to end that sentence. But when I answer him," Kurt said, glaring as the screen lit up, letting Kurt know that Blaine was calling again, "it's going to be 'Oh, Kurt, what are you playing at? I know you still love me, and we're meant to be together forever!' And blah, blah, blah. And I can say whatever I want, but it'll still be all about him and what he wants and you know what?"

"What?"

"He doesn't care about what I want. And I finally realized what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Not what," Kurt said, smiling at Adam, "_who_. And I want you."

Adam smiled back, and they both ignored the phone as it rang again. "I'm glad you've decided that, Kurt, as I've decided that I want you too."

Kurt smiled, and then his phone rang again. "Oh, for fuck's sake. This is the 16th time today he's called."

"Answer it, darling." Adam said, grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling the younger man into his lap.

Kurt looked at Adam and then at the phone. He nodded, hitting the speakerphone button. "Hello?"

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice exploded from the phone. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I've been a bit busy, what with classes and everything."

"Yeah, and it seems you've been _busy_ with your new _boyfriend_," Blaine said, and Adam narrowed his eyes at the phone at Blaine's tone. "What are you doing, Kurt? You know we're going to be together forever!"

"No, Blaine, we're not. It's over between us, I told you that before." Kurt said, sighing. Adam squeezed Kurt's waist tighter.

"Kurt," Blaine said, and both of them could hear the underlying annoyance in Blaine's tone. "I'm not going to let you trivialize our relationship! You know that we got back together at the not-wedding. You know that everything we did together meant something!"

"Yes, Blaine, it did. But it meant one thing to you and another to me. I told you over and over again that we were just friends, and that it wasn't a sign that we were getting back together. It's not my fault you didn't believe me!"

"You shouldn't have played with my emotions like that, Kurt!"

"And you shouldn't have cheated on me, but you don't always get what you want!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I'm coming out to visit you this weekend, and we'll work everything out. Trust me, Kurt, after this weekend, everything will be perfect between us again."

"No." Kurt said, his voice completely flat. Adam stared at his boyfriend, worried at the tone. "No, Blaine. For once, please, do what I want. Stay in Lima. Just leave me alone, please. I'm with Adam now."

"Kurt, you don't know what you're talking about. And, besides, does this Adam guy even know that before you two started dating or whatever it is that you're doing, that you slept with me?"

"Actually, I do. Because we talk to each other, not at each other, and we've done a lot of talking since Kurt came back from Lima. And a lot of other things too, to be honest." Adam said, finally done with the entire conversation. "Hullo, Blaine. I'd say it's nice to finally meet you, but I'd be lying. I'm Adam, Kurt's boyfriend, and I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Do what Kurt says and stay in Lima. If you come here for school this fall like Kurt says you may, that's bloody great. But I want you to keep one thing in mind: Kurt is done with you, and I, quite frankly, am done with this entire conversation."

Kurt hit the 'end' button. When the phone didn't immediately ring again, Kurt let out a sigh. "You know, that's one thing I miss about landlines. It's so much more satisfying to slam a phone down then to tap a button."

Adam laughed. "Agreed, love. So that's the bloody wanker, eh? He's quite the piece of work."

"I know. I'm still kind of expecting him to show up here this weekend," Kurt said, staring at nothing. "I never should have slept with him."

"It certainly didn't help the situation," Adam said, and ignored Kurt's Look. "And we've gone over that whole scenario enough for one lifetime. Let's just focus on our future, yeah?"

"Yeah. I like that plan."

Adam kissed him. "You know, actually speaking to him makes so many things make sense."

"Hmm?"

"Why you hesitate to accept compliments – he really is quite full of himself. I'm sure you constantly complimented him and I'm sure he rarely returned the favor. It also answers why you were so shocked when I heard you out after you slept with him; why you were shocked that I talked to you and didn't sing something like 'There's a Fine, Fine Line' at you with the Apples present."

Kurt nodded. "You let me decide things for myself. You don't create drama when there's no need for it. You stay and listen to me; you don't run away from me, only to sing about all of our problems to our friends. And I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Well, less drama is always good."

"As much as I love drama, I do have to agree. Too much drama in your own relationship is bad."

Adam noted the word choice. "And in other people's relationships?"

"Then it's amusing as all hell."

"There's the Kurt that I adore."

Kurt leaned back, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. "You do realize that this is probably going to blow up in our faces."

"Let it," Adam said, resting his head against Kurt's, "We can deal with it."

* * *

"I'm not going home this summer," Kurt announced as he waltzed into Adam's apartment, weeks after the phone call from Blaine. "I'm staying in New York City."

Adam kissed his boyfriend hello. "Kurt, you can go home if you want to. I'll miss you terribly, but if you need to go home, I understand. You don't have to stay here for me."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and allowed himself to be pulled into Adam's lap. "I like how you think this is about you. This is about me and my needs."

"I thought I was satisfying all of those needs," Adam said, leering at his boyfriend.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. You satisfy all my needs but one: money. And if you paid me for sex, that would be prostitution, and I'm pretty sure if I told my dad I was prostituting myself for you, he would be on the next plane to New York and I would be missing one very hot, very British boyfriend."

"This is a very good point. So, tell me, love, why are you staying in New York this summer?"

"Before I got into NYADA, I worked at – "

"Very nice," Adam said, settling his arms tighter around Kurt.

"And I quit when I got into NYADA because I didn't want work to get in the way of school. But I talked to Isabelle, my old boss, and it seems she just put a leave of absence in for me. So, there's a job there for me this summer, and she's willing to work with me and my schedule this fall if I want to stay on." Kurt grinned, proud of himself.

Adam gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Good on you, Kurt. Very nice. And I won't lie to you – I am very glad that you're going to be here this summer."

Kurt's proud smile disappeared. "Even if I had gone home, you have to know that I wouldn't have –"

"Love –"

"I mean, I would have seen him, we have too many of the same friends, but –"

"Kurt –"

"But I would never do that to you. I'm still sorry about the last time and you have to believe me-"

Adam gave Kurt a long, lingering kiss. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up, love." Adam gave him another kiss. "Kurt, I completely trust you. What's in the past is in the past. Yes, you shouldn't have messed around with your ex, but I also should have made my intentions and my feelings towards you clearer before you left. And, as I've said before, that situation is over and done with. We're focusing on the us here and now, not the us that we were in the past."

Kurt smiled, a soft, gentle smile that melted Adam's heart. "You are amazing, Adam Crawford."

"I think you're pretty amazing yourself, Kurt Hummel."


	4. You Still Think I'm Coming Back (But I'm

Title: You Still Think I'm Coming Back (But I'm Not)  
Author: Moonfairyhime  
Summary: Kurt (and Adam) are both aware of the fact that Blaine makes fabulously bad choices when he's drunk. Now, if only Blaine was aware of this little fact, everyone else's lives probably would be better (or at least contain slightly less drama).  
Series: Part 4 of the "Scars of Your Love" series  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_ or any of the songs in this piece.  
Notes: Set two months after "Run and Hide Your Crazy." Still not Blaine friendly. Still using apple names for the names of people in Adam's Apples. Title from Kelly Clarkson's song "Mr. Know-It-All".

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kurt, she hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Adam. I'm sure she likes you just fine."

"She never answers when I call. She just ignores me."

"She doesn't always answer when I call, either."

"She listens to you more than she listens to me."

"Oh my God, Adam. Really? Why are you acting like a petulant child over this?"

"I just want her to like me."

"She's a cat, Adam. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone. Right, Elphaba?" Kurt directed his last statement to the black ball of fluff sleeping in his lap. Kurt stroked her chin and Elphaba began to purr. "Your other daddy is being silly." In response, the kitten yawned, showing Adam her sharp kitty teeth.

Adam leaned over, trying to pet the kitten. Elphaba smacked Adam's hand with a paw. She then shifted in Kurt's lap so that she was lying with her back to Adam. "See, Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just put on the next episode of _Sherlock_."

* * *

Kurt frowned when he heard someone banging on the door to the apartment late Friday night. His first thought was that it was Adam, but a quick time check confirmed that Adam wouldn't be home from the theatre for another hour. Besides which, Kurt thought, if Adam had locked himself out, he would have called first before banging on the door. The banging stopped for a minute, then started again. "What the hell?"

"KURT!"

Kurt looked at Elphaba as he stood up and started heading towards the door. "That was Blaine. And he sounds…"

"Kurt! Let me in! I need you!"

Kurt heard a thud against the door. "And he sounds drunk."

"Why don't you love me anymore, Kurt? I'm not going away until we talk about this, Kurt. Kurt, do you realize your name sounds funny? Kuurrrtttt." Blaine popped the 't' sound at the end of Kurt's name and began to giggle.

"Oh god." Kurt said, as he leaned against the door. "How did you even get my new address? Please don't tell me one of the girls gave it to you."

"No," Blaine said, dragging out the 'o' sound. "Every time I asked for your address, they ignored me. Found it somewhere. Don't remember where. Kept it secret till I worked up the courage to talk to you."

"And by 'courage', you obviously meant the liquid kind."

"Yup."

"Fabulous."

"Now, let me in, Kurt! We need to talk!" Blaine said, banging again on the door. "You know, maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you if you would have talked to me! Maybe we would still be together if you had just let me into your fancy New York life. Just like I'm asking you to do right now!"

Kurt slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. He absent-mindedly wondered where the neighbors were and why they weren't complaining about the noise Blaine was making. "I'm not letting you in, Blaine. Go home."

"Not until we talk, Kurt! What does Adam have that I don't have?"

"Besides five inches? And I'm not telling you where I'm taking that measurement from!" Kurt said, still sitting against the closed door.

"Is it the accent, Kurt? 'Cause I can talk in an accent!" Blaine said, and then adopted a horrible British accent. "Pip-tot! Cheerio! Tea is jolly good, yay _Doctor Who_!"

"Blaine. Stop it. Just, please, go home." Kurt said.

"Kurt. Please. Listen to me. I miss you." Kurt heard another thud, which he assumed was Blaine sitting down against the door. "It's not the same without you, Kurt. I tried to give you space, thinking you'd come back to me. But it hasn't happened yet, Kurt. Why not?"

Kurt leaned his head against the door, petting Elphaba as she brought one of her toys over to him. Kurt tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's not going to happen, Blaine. I'm over you. I know we promised each other forever, but you're not my forever anymore. Find someone else and be his forever."

"I don't want to be someone else's forever. I want to be yours!"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me!"

"I needed you and you weren't there, Kurt!"

"And I needed _you_ and you weren't there for _me_," Kurt said, ignoring both the tears that were slowly falling down his face and Elphaba as she brought him another toy. "I trusted you, Blaine. Trusted you to love me. Trusted you to have faith in us. Trusted you to love me enough not to sleep with the first guy that came along. But no, you made the decision to cheat on me. I'm sorry you were lonely, but don't you ever blame me for your actions. You cheating was not my fault, and you have no idea how long it took me to realize that. And you know what? I'm done playing the game where you blame me for everything while you're a faultless angel. Now, go home, or I swear to God, I am calling the police."

"I don't wanna go home. It's not home without you, Kurt. Rachel and Santana… they don't like me as much as they like you. Why does everyone like you better?"

"Probably because I'm not a cheating, attention-seeking hobbit." Kurt offered a watery smile to Elphaba as she brought over another toy. "Now, seriously, Blaine. I'm getting ready to call the police. Leave."

Kurt sighed in relief as he heard Blaine get up. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave. See you later, Kurt."

It was only after Kurt was sure that was Blaine was gone did he rest his head on his knees and cry. Elphaba sat down next to him, purring as loudly as she could.

* * *

"Kurt, why are all of Elphaba's toys in front of the door?" Adam asked, after he nearly fell over the small pile of cat toys that were laying in the entryway.

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading. He and Elphaba were curled up together on the couch. "Hmm? Oh, I was upset earlier. I think she was trying to comfort me."

Adam sat down on the coffee table. "What happened? Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah, Dad's fine. I'm fine."

"Kurt, we've had talks about your definition of 'fine.'"

Kurt sighed and scooted Elphaba off his lap. He swung his legs off the couch and looked at Adam. "Blaine stopped by. He was drunk."

Adam immediately tensed up. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I didn't let him in the apartment."

"Good. Now what great decision did he make this time? Because we both know how good his decision making is when he's drunk."

"He wanted to know why he and I weren't dating anymore," Kurt said, staring at the floor. Adam gently placed his hand under Kurt's chin and forced the younger man to look at him. "And then he blamed me again for his cheating on me."

"Oh, love." Adam said, drawing Kurt into a hug. "He is such a fucking wanker."

"I think that's what got us into this problem." Kurt rested his head against Adam's chest. "Why does he keep doing this, Adam? I'm so over him; I love you and I love our life together. And I know I've made this clear to everyone. But he keeps doing things like this and it keeps hurting."

Adam kissed Kurt's cheek. "I wish I knew what he was thinking, sweetness. I really do. Because he really needs to stop. And he really needs to stop hurting you. You are the last person on the planet who deserves what he is doing to you."

"Do you know what I need right now, Adam?"

"What, sweetness? Me to beat up Blaine? Because I'm willing, and I'm sure Elphaba would help."

Kurt offered a wet, sad laugh to Adam. "No, Adam. I just need you to hold me for right now and remind me that someone loves me and respects my decisions."

"Oh, love. That is one thing you'll never, ever have to ask of me."

* * *

Kurt was curled into the corner of a hallway, reviewing his notes for his elocution class. Although Blaine had texted him and left him about twenty messages on Facebook over the past two days, Kurt was dead-set on ignoring the other man. So far, he had managed to avoid Blaine while on campus, but he knew his luck and he figured that he maybe had another hour at the most before Blaine managed to track him down.

"Kurt, there you are!"

Damn. Sometimes, Kurt hated to be right. Kurt quickly packed up his things, planning an escape route. He'd take the long way to class. It was a beautiful winter day and he had plenty of time to make it to class as long as he ignored Blaine.

"Kurt, please, stop!"

Kurt turned around and glared Blaine. "No, Blaine. I don't want to talk to you. Go away." With those words, Kurt turned on his heel and began to walk away from Blaine.

"Kurt, please, I just need to talk to you!"

"No, Blaine. You said plenty the other night," Kurt said, as he started walking away from Blaine faster.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Please, just let me apologize to you!"

"Go away, Blaine. Please. I really can't talk to you right now." Kurt said, shaking off Blaine's arm and ducking around a corner.

Blaine made to follow, but three figures stood in his way. He looked up and saw Granny Smith, Red Delicious, and Bundy's Ringwood Red blocking his path. "Hey, guys. I need to talk to Kurt, so can you please move?"

"No can do, Rotten." Bundy's Ringwood Red said. Granny Smith tried to flex his muscles to look intimidating, but you can't flex what you don't have.

"Rotten?" Blaine asked, his quest for Kurt momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah. As in 'Rotten Apple'. Got a problem with that?" Red Delicious asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Cute. But seriously, move. I have business with Kurt, and I'm pretty sure whatever business I have with him is none of yours."

"FYI, the only person who can have 'business' with Honeycrisp is GoldRush." Granny Smith said, taking the time to make air quotes over the word business.

"I get that. I just want to apologize to Kurt."

Blaine tried to slip past Bundy's Ringwood Red, but she put a hand out. "Stop, Rotten. Right now, Honeycrisp doesn't want to hear whatever you say to him. I'm not sure what you said to him, Rotten, but he's not willing to give you the time of day right now and you need to respect that."

"And I will, once I talk to him."

Red Delicious gently slapped him upside the head. "Listen, Rotten! Honeycrisp does not want to talk to you, ergo, you are not going to talk to him. And let me warn you right now: while we may not know what you said to Honeycrisp, GoldRush does. And he's pissed that you've upset Honeycrisp. Again. If he catches you around Honeycrisp, I'm not sure what he'll do. So, if I were you and you were me, I'd do the smart thing for once in my life, and leave the boy alone. Stop stalking him in the hallways, stop texting him, and stop leaving him creepy ass messages on Facebook."

"Look, I promise – "

Adam's voice suddenly cut over Blaine's. "Ladies and gents, is everything okay here?"

"Just peachy, GoldRush," Red Delicious said, eyes never leaving Blaine.

"Smashing. Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving Blaine and me alone for a minute then, yeah?"

The three other members of the Apples exchanged looks and then, as one, looked at Adam and then at Blaine. All three of them slowly nodded and walked away. Adam blinked, wondering when he trained them so well. "Hullo, Blaine. Wonderful to see you."

Blaine gripped the handle on his bag tighter. "Adam. How are you?"

"Well, I'd be better if a certain someone would leave my boyfriend alone." Adam said, the smile falling from his face. "Listen, Blaine-"

Blaine interrupted Adam. "I'm so, so sorry, Adam, about the other night. I never meant to tell Kurt everything like that and I really just want to apologize."

"You know, dating Kurt has really taught me the importance of words," Adam said, sizing Blaine up, "and I noticed you said that you 'never meant to Kurt everything like that.' It's an interesting phrase, that. Because it means that you really do believe every word you said to Kurt and that you wanted to tell him everything you said Friday night, just at some other point, probably when you were actually sober."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I did want to talk to Kurt about us-"

"Okay, Blaine, I'm going to stop you right there and let's see if you can finally understand what Kurt, the Apples, and I have been trying to tell you for months: when it comes to you and Kurt, there is no 'us'. There will never again be an 'us' between the two of you." Adam glared at Blaine. "I don't like to be a mean person, Blaine, nor do I like to fight with people, but you need to understand that Kurt and I are in love. We are happy. And, as Kurt's boyfriend, it's my job to keep him happy. You, right now, are not making him happy."

"But-"

"Blaine, do stop interrupting me. It's rude." When Blaine's mouth snapped shut, Adam continued. "Let me make this perfectly clear, Blaine: leave Kurt alone. He doesn't want you; he hasn't for months. If you harass him again, I will kick you out of the Apples. If you keep harassing him after that, I will kick your ass. Any questions?"

"Why are you letting me stay in the Apples if you and Kurt are so angry at me?"

"Honestly? It's so I can keep an eye on you. Kurt doesn't always tell me everything he should. Plays it too close to the vest sometimes, that one. I'm working on it though." Adam said. "But do know this, Blaine: the other Apples and I are watching you. You need to back off and let Kurt be. Find yourself a new boyfriend. I can only imagine how painful it must be to let someone as amazing as Kurt go and watch him love another – I can never imagine letting him go myself, but then again, I don't foresee needing to learn how. After all, I'm not stupid enough to cheat on him. Now, do you have any more questions or can we all be on our merry way?"

Blaine spun on his heel and walked away. Adam nodded, not at all surprised, and called after the retreating boy. "Very mature, that move!" Adam turned and started to walk away, only to be tackled by someone. "Oof! Kurt?"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, hugged him harder, and kissed him. "That, Mr. Crawford, was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. And, if it wasn't for the fact that I have to be in class in five minutes, I would take the time and thank you for being so wonderful."

Adam gave Kurt a long kiss, taking a minute to grope Kurt's ass. "So, how about later, since I have a night off?"

"Definitely." Kurt said, giving his boyfriend one last long, lingering kiss. Adam slapped Kurt's ass as he walked away and Kurt just gave him a Look over his shoulder. Adam grinned unrepentantly at his boyfriend. Life, Adam decided as he watched Kurt walk away with his hips swaying, was really starting to look good.


End file.
